This invention relates to a fireman's coat.
In particular, this invention relates to a fireman's coat which has an outer shell and an inner liner and visible indicator means for indicating when the liner is removed from the outer shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,806 dated Apr. 2, 1985, Coombs, discloses a fireman's coat which has an inner liner and an outer. The inner liner has a collar which is clearly visible on the exterior of the outer shell when the inner liner is located in the outer shell. When the liner is removed, the collar is removed and thus when the garment is worn without the inner liner the absence of the inner liner can be clearly detected by the absence of the collar. Generally, however, a fireman's helmet is constructed with a lining which extends downwardly and serves to protect the back of the neck of the wearer. This lining can obscure the collar portion of the coat and in these circumstances, the markings of the Coombs garment may not be clearly visible from the back of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,725 discloses an alternative construction in which a tab which is formed on the inner liner is threaded through a narrow opening in the wall of the outer liner and can be releaseably secured over a distinctive patch applied to the back of the outer garment. This structure is arranged to ensure that the indicator strip is clearly visible from the back of the coat. The problem with this structure is that it cannot be seen from the front or the side of the garment. In addition when a fireman wears a breathing apparatus the air supply tanks are usually carried on the back of the coat and they can obscure the distinctive patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,210 discloses a structure in which a flap is attached to the inner liner which is folded upwardly over a visible marking appearing on the lower edge of the back of the outer garment. Again this marking is only clearly visible from the back of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,233 discloses a fireman's garment in which detachable liners are provided for both the coat and the pants and the garments will not close properly unless the detachable liners are located within the outer shell. This is a complex structure requiring a complex arrangement of fasteners.